Pacman
Para otros usos de este término, véase Pac-Man (desambiguación). |- | colspan="3" |datos en Wikidata |} Pac-Man (パックマン Pakku Man?), también llamado Comecocos en España, es un videojuego arcade creado por el diseñador de videojuegos Toru Iwatani de la empresa Namco (basado supuestamente en la forma de una pizza con un trozo faltante), y distribuido por Midway Games al mercado estadounidense a principios de los años 1980. Desde que Pac-Man fue lanzado el 21 de mayo de 1980, fue un éxito. Se convirtió en un fenómeno mundial en la industria de los videojuegos, llegó a tener el Récord Guiness del videojuego de arcade más exitoso de todos los tiempos con un total de 293.822 máquinas vendidas de 1981 a 1987 y acabó con el dominio de Space Invaders, donde la 'acción predominante era shoot-em-up (disparar a todos)' para reemplazarla por un formato único, más humorístico y poco violento que gustó a muchísimas personas. Índice ocultar * 1 Origen del nombre * 2 Modo de juego ** 2.1 Fantasmas *** 2.1.1 Nombres *** 2.1.2 Quinta fantasma ** 2.2 Pantalla dividida ** 2.3 Premios * 3 Ms. Pac-Man * 4 Acontecimientos históricos ** 4.1 Juego perfecto ** 4.2 Campeonato mundial ** 4.3 30 Aniversario ** 4.4 April Fools' Day * 5 Personajes ** 5.1 Amigos ** 5.2 Enemigos y rivales * 6 Otras apariciones * 7 Serie * 8 Clones * 9 Referencias * 10 Enlaces externos Origen del nombreeditar El nombre del juego proviene de la onomatopeya japonesa paku (パク?), sonido que se produce al abrir y cerrar la boca. El nombre se romanizó como Puck-Man enJapón (en inglés puck se pronunciaría parecido a pac en español), pero Midway lo modificó a Pac-Man para el mercado estadounidense (y posteriormente otros mercados occidentales) debido a que la gente podría cambiar la «P» de Puck-Man, por una «F», formando una palabra procaz en inglés. En España, este juego es popularmente conocido como Comecocos. Con este nombre, se anunciaba en televisión la versión para Atari 2600 a principios de los años 1980. Modo de juegoeditar El protagonista del videojuego Pac-Man es un círculo amarillo al que le falta un sector, por lo que parece tener boca. Aparece en laberintos donde debe comer puntos pequeños (llamados «Pac-dots» en inglés), puntos mayores y otros premios con forma de frutas y otros objetos. El objetivo del personaje es comer todos los puntos de la pantalla, momento en el que se pasa al siguiente nivel o pantalla. Sin embargo, cuatro fantasmas o monstruos, Shadow (Blinky), Speedy (Pinky), Bashful (Inky) y Pokey (Clyde), recorren el laberinto para intentar capturar a Pac-Man. Estos fantasmas son, respectivamente, de colores rojo, rosa, cian y naranja. En el juego original (Puck-Man), los fantasmas se llamaban Akabei, Pinky, Aosuke y Guzuta. Los fantasmas no son iguales, así mientras Blinky es muy rápido, y tiene la habilidad de encontrar a Pac-Man en el escenario, Inky es muy lento y muchas veces evitará el encuentro con Pac-Man. Hay cuatro puntos más grandes de lo normal situados cerca de las esquinas del laberinto nombrados en inglés «Power Pellets», y que proporcionan a Pac-Man la habilidad temporal de comerse a los monstruos (todos ellos se vuelven azules mientras Pac-Man tiene esa habilidad). Después de haber sido tragados, los fantasmas se regeneran en «casa» (una caja situada en el centro del laberinto). El tiempo en que los monstruos permanecen vulnerables varía según la pantalla, pero tiende a decrecer a medida que progresa el juego, y al cabo de muchas pantallas los puntos especiales no tienen ningún efecto sobre los fantasmas, con la excepción del nivel 6 en el que el efecto dura unos segundos más que en el 5. Hay unos descansos entre algunas pantallas (entre la 2 y la 3, 5 y 6, 9 y 10 y posteriormente cada cuatro pantallas) en que se ven escenas humorísticas sobre Pac-Man y los fantasmas. Además de comer los puntos, Pac-Man puede obtener puntuación adicional si se come alguno de los objetos que aparecen dos veces por pantalla justo debajo de la caja en el centro del laberinto de donde salen los monstruos. El objeto cambia cada pantalla o dos, y su valor en puntos aumenta, de forma que dos cerezas (el premio de la primera pantalla) valen 100 puntos, mientras que el último objeto, la llave, vale 5000. Fantasmaseditar Inicialmente, los enemigos de Pac-Man eran referidos como monstruos en el mundo arcade, pero pronto se convirtieron en fantasmas. Los fantasmas están limitados por el laberinto de la misma manera que Pac-Man, pero por lo general se mueven ligeramente más rápido que el jugador, aunque se vuelven más lentos cuando se activan los puntos especiales de las esquinas y se ralentizan significativamente al pasar a través de los túneles a los lados del laberinto (mientras que Pac-Man pasa a través de estos túneles sin trabas). Pac-Man se ralentiza ligeramente mientras come puntos, permitiendo potencialmente a un fantasma perseguidor que le capture durante esos momentos. Blinky, el fantasma rojo, aumenta su velocidad después de que un cierto número de puntos sean comidos (este número disminuye en niveles más altos). El acelerado Blinky es llamado extraoficialmente Cruise Elroy, aunque las opiniones difieren sobre los orígenes de este término. * Blinky. Después de que Pac-Man coma cierta cantidad de puntos, su velocidad incrementa considerablemente. * Pinky. Rodea los obstáculos al contrario de las manecillas del reloj. * Inky. No es tan rápido como Blinky pero actúa de manera errática así que es difícil predecir cómo va a reaccionar. * Clyde. Él no persigue a Pac-Man, sino que deambula sin una ruta específica. Nombreseditar Se ha dado a los fantasmas los siguientes nombres y apodos: Quinta fantasmaeditar En el juego Ms. Pac-Man apareció un fantasma diferente reemplazando al color naranja (Clyde). Este fantasma era de color morado y fue llamada Sue, siendo la primera fantasma femenina. Posteriormente, Clyde regresó a ser el fantasma en el juego. Pantalla divididaeditar El videojuego tiene exactamente 255 pantallas completamente jugables, siendo éste el mayor número que se puede expresar con ocho cifras en el sistema binario. Aunque, técnicamente, existe un nivel 256, si se llega a él la parte derecha de la pantalla aparece distorsionada con caracteres incongruentes y haciendo que el juego sea prácticamente injugable. Esto ocurre porque el contador de nivel (almacenado en un byteúnico) llega a 256 (cuando el máximo almacenable en un byte es 255, lo que produce un error de «overflow»). Entonces el programa trata de dibujar 256 frutas, lo que provoca la citada distorsión de la mitad derecha de la pantalla. Los entusiastas de Pac-Man se refieren a este nivel como el «Nivel final», el «Nivel de la pantalla dividida» (Split-Screen Level) o sencillamente como el final de Pac-Man. Premioseditar A lo largo del juego, Pac-Man puede encontrar diversos premios: * Nivel 1: Cereza 100 puntos. * Nivel 2: Fresa 300 puntos. * Niveles 3 y 4: Naranja 500 puntos. * Niveles 5 y 6: Manzana 700 puntos. * Niveles 7 y 8: Uvas 1000 puntos. * Niveles 9 y 10: Galaxian 2000 puntos. * Niveles 11 y 12: Campana 3000 puntos. * Niveles 13 al 255: Llave 5000 puntos. En cada nivel aparecen dos veces los premios. Si Pac-Man pierde una vida cuando aparece un premio, este desaparece a la vida siguiente. Ms. Pac-Maneditar En 1981 salió al mercado un videojuego para arcade llamado Ms. Pac-Man que también consiste en comer puntos pequeños y grandes dentro de un laberinto evitando a los fantasmas. La imagen de Ms. Pac-Man es igual a la de Pac-Man, también es un círculo con un sector faltante, solo que tiene un moño en la cabeza, un ojo cerrado y los labios pintados de rojo. Acontecimientos históricoseditar Carlos Daniel Borrego, Campeón Mundial de Pac-Man junto al conocido personaje. Tarjeta Conmemorativa, Carlos Daniel Borrego, Campeón Mundial de Pac-Man. Juego perfectoeditar El videojugador Billy Mitchell, en 1999 jugó por primera vez una partida perfecta de Pac-Man, entendiéndose como tal una partida en que el jugador debe completar los 255 niveles con la puntuación máxima sin ser capturado ni una sola vez. La puntuación máxima es de 3.333.360 puntos.4 Campeonato mundialeditar El 5 de junio de 2007 se celebró, en la ciudad de Nueva York, el campeonato mundial de Pac-Man, donde el mexicano Carlos Daniel Borrego, se llevó a casa el torneo después de haber sido coronado y premiado por el mismísimo Toru Iwatani como el primer y único campeón mundial de Pac-Man. El campeonato fue promocionado porBandai Namco y Microsoft; entre los premios se encontraban 100 000 Microsoft Points y una consola Xbox 360 basada en Pac-Man con el autógrafo del creador única en el mundo.5 6 7 8 ; Participantes * Daniel Borrego * James Rodgers * Billy Mitchell * Dwyane Richard * Huang Wei Hua * Reuben Anderson * Jason Gahler * Kitayatsu Hiroaki * Timothy Balderramos * Robert Glashuettner ; Premios # Consola Xbox 360 edición especial conmemorativa del campeonato con el autógrafo por el creador de Pac-Man # Trofeo y medalla para el primer puesto # 26 años de emparedados Quiznos gratis # 100 000 MS Points # Libro publicado por Toru Iwatani, edición especial autografiado # Faceplate Special Edition de Pac-Man autografiado. Solo hay 20 en el mundo. ; Tarjeta Conmemorativa Carlos Daniel Borrego ha sido nombrado por TwinGalaxies una super estrella del año 2012, emitiendo una tarjeta de colección histórica mencionando los logros y aspiraciones del Campeón. TwinGalaxies es el tablero electrónico oficial responsable de adjudicar y coronar a los campeones mundiales de videojuegos.9 30 Aniversarioeditar Para celebrar el 30 aniversario de Pac-Man, Google montó una representación del juego en su página principal el 21 de mayo de 2010 en donde el escenario de Pac-Man era el logo de Google. Fue de hecho tan llamativo, que este logotipo conmemorativo le costó a la sociedad $120.483.800 en productividad, debido a que los usuarios pasaron más tiempo en la página principal de Google, jugando u observando la animación.10 El juego fue tan conocido y jugado, que Google decidió guardar el juego dejarlo publicado en su página. En 2011, el Pac-Man, se incorporó a la red social Facebook, en dos versiones Pac-Man S y Pac-Man.11 April Fools' Dayeditar Para celebrar el April Fools' Day («día de los inocentes de abril»), Google añadió una modalidad a su sistema de geolocalización Google Maps con el estilo del videojuego. Éste permite jugar al clásico Pac-Man usando las calles como el laberinto del juego, seleccionando una ciudad específica en el buscador. Esta modalidad estuvo disponible a partir del 31 de marzo de 2015.12 Personajeseditar Amigoseditar * Ms. Pac-Man: Es la esposa de Pac-Man, su primera aparición fue en Ms. Pac-Man de 1981 iniciando como secuela no autorizada de Pac-Man siendo parecida a él, solo que tenía un moño en la cabeza y lápiz labial. Tras ser aceptada por Namco apareció muy segura en sus juegos y controlable en algunos mientras protagoniza otros. Además es personaje seleccionable en Mario Kart Arcade GP y Mario Kart Arcade GP2. * Pac-Man Jr.: Es el hijo de Pac-Man, apareció por primera vez en Ms. Pac-Man en algunos otros y luego protagonizó el juego con su nombre, actualmente empieza a aparecer en algunos juegos como controlable en multijugador o como "cameo" (incluyendo Mario Kart Arcade GP2). * Orson: Es un fantasma gris que ayuda a Pac-Man en la serie Pac-Man World, su primera aparición fue en Pac-Man World cuando crea a Toc-Man un robot que quería convertirse en Pac-Man pero se salió de control y luego ayuda a Pac-Man en sus secuelas, y en Pac-Man World Rally. Enemigos y rivaleseditar * Blinky: Es el líder de los fantasmas siendo el más listo y más malvado, su primera aparición fue en Pac-Man de 1980 como fantasma rojo siendo el más rápido y letal. Es el archienemigo de Pac-Man aunque en algunos juegos es un peón de los verdaderos villanos (En Pac-Man World es toc-Man, en Pac-Man World 2 es Spooky y unieron sus fuerzas en Pac-Man World 3 contra Erwin, ha aparecido en todos los juegos de Pac-Man y en Mario Arcade GP y Mario Arcade GP2. * Pinky: Es la segunda fantasma y la única chica del grupo, su primera aparición fue en el Pac-Man original como fantasma rosa, revelando que es mujer. Curiosamente en la serie de televisión Pinky es hombre, pero en los videojuegos no y tampoco es muy enemiga de Pac-Man aunque se cree que sí de Ms. Pac-Man. * Inky: Es el tercer fantasma y es celeste siendo uno de los menos importantes ya que en algunos no aparece o es reemplazado por otros, aunque en algunos sí tiene relevancia en el juego, por ejemplo en Pac-Man World 2 es un jefe y en Pac-Man World 3 es secuestrado por Erwin y también sale en Pac-Man World Rally. * Clyde: Es el cuarto fantasma siendo el más tonto e incompetente de los 4 y es color naranja, a pesar de ser así se muestra muy útil y capaz siendo servidor de Blinky y muy unido a él, ya que ha aparecido en todos los juegos excepto en Pac-Attack y Pac-Man Vs. * Toc-Man Es un robot parecido a Pac-Man creado por Orson para pelear con él, pero se salió de control y trató de robar la identidad de Pac-Man y secuestró a su familia. Al final fue derrotado y destruido, pero se cree que sigue vivo. En Pac-Man World 3 aparece una versión mejorada de Toc-Man y en Pac-Man World Rally él es controlable. * Spooky El verdadero líder de los fantasmas, apareció en Pac-Man World 2 como antagonista principal que quiere deshacerse de Pac-Man. Al final es derrotado y huye, en Pac-Man World Rally es un personaje controlable. * Erwin: El antagonista de Pac-Man World 3 que quiere usar la fuerza de la zona fantasma para dominar al mundo siendo un villano megalomaniático. Tenía un asistente sin nombre y ambos regresan en Pac-Man World Rally. * Betrayus Es el antagonista principal de la serie de televisión: Pac-man the Ghostly Adventures. Era un habitante de Pac, pero lanzó un cruel ataque contra el planeta. Por ello, lo despojaron de su cuerpo convirtíendolo en un fantasma y lo enviaron al infierno, en el cual gobernó rápidamente. Quiere destruir y gobernar todo el mundo Pac con la ayuda de el Árbol de la Vida. Fue el quien destruyo a todos los''Esferas Amarillas'' (relacionados con Pac-man) Otras aparicioneseditar * En el juego crossover Street Fighter X Tekken, Pac-Man hace su primera aparición oficial en un juego de lucha y como invitado de parte de la compañía Namco. Éste pelea con un robot grande estilo Mokujinque utiliza para los combates. El día 27 de enero se confirmó Pac-Man como personaje exclusivo para PlayStation 3 y PS Vita.13 14 También aparece como personaje jugable en los videojuegos Mario Kart Arcade GP y Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. * En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U aparece como personaje "Third-Party" invitado jugable. * Pac-Man también está presente en la película de 2015 Pixels, tomando el papel de villano junto a otros personajes de videojuegos clásicos arcade. Serieeditar * Pac-Man (1980) * Ms. Pac-Man (1981) * Kirk (1981) * Super Pac-Man (1982) * Baby Pac-Man (1982) * Pac-Man Plus (1982) * Jr. Pac-Man (1983) * Pac & Pal (1983) * Professor Pac-Man (1983) * Pac-Land (1984) * Pac-Mania (1987) * Pac-Attack (1993) * Pac-In-Time (1994) * Pac-Man 2 - The New Adventures (1994) * Pac-Man VR (1996) * Pac-Man Arrangement (1996) * Pac-Man World (1999) * Namco Museum 64 (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (1999) * Pac-Man - Adventures in Time (2000) * Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness (2000) * Ms. Pac-Man - Quest for the Golden Maze (2001) * Galaga: Class of 1981 (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2001) * Pac-Man Collection (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2001) * Pac-Man All-Stars (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2002) * Pac-Man Fever (2002) * Pac-Man World 2 (2002) * Pac-Man vs. (2003) * Pac-Pix (2005) * Mario Kart Arcade GP (personaje invitado) (2005) * Pac-Man World 3 (2005) * Pac-Man Pinball Advance (2005) * Pac 'n Roll (2005) * Pac-Man: 25th Anniversary Arcade Machine (2005) * Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2005) * Pac-Man World Rally (2006) * Pac-Man Championship Edition (2007) * Namco Museum Remix (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2007) * Namco Museum DS (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2007) * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 (personaje invitado) (2007) * Namco Museum Virtual Arcade (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2008) * Namco All-Stars: Pac-Man and Dig Dug (recopilatorio de videojuegos) (2009) * Pac-Man Remix (2009) * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX (2010) * Pac-Man Party (2010) * Pac-Match Party (2010) * Pac-Chain (2010) * Pac-Attack (2010) * Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions (2011) * Pac-Man Battle Royale (2011) * Pac-Chomp! (2011) * Pac-Man S (2011) * Street Fighter X Tekken (personaje invitado) (2012) * Pac-Man Games (2012) * Pac-Man Kart Rally (2012) * Pac-Man Smash (2012) * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (personaje invitado) (2013) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (videojuego) (2013) * Pac-Man + Tournaments (2013) * Pac-Man Dash! (2013) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) * Pac-Man Museum (2014) * Pac-Man Monsters (2014) * Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U (2014) (third-party invitado junto a Sonic y Mega Man) También se hicieron dos series de animación basadas en Pac-Man, de las cuales la primera se basó el videojuego Pac-Land de 1984 y la segunda del videojuego Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures de 2013. * Pac-Man (Serie de TV) (1984) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (serie de TV) (2013) Existe una versión de juego de mesa creada en 1980 por Milton Bradley (MB) llamada en España Come-cocos y en otros países conocido por Pac-Man game, en la que participan hasta cuatro Come-cocos (amarillo, azul, rojo y verde) y dos fantasmas (rojo y amarillo), consta de un tablero en el que se colocan unas bolitas blancas y cuatro amarillas que le dan a Pac-Man su poder de comer fantasmas, cada jugador mueve su comecocos con un dado y con otro dado el fantasma que dirije hacia los adversarios, así alternativamente todos los jugadores, gana el jugador que cuando se terminen las bolas tenga en su cesta mayor número. El comecocos de cada jugador era una figura que recordaba a Pac-Man, que ingeniosamente al pasar por encima de las bolitas entraban dentro y después de tu tirada vaciabas en tu cesta